Te presento a mi hermano
by Mely Wolfy
Summary: Las coincidencias pueden llevarte a las locuras que menos esperas, que al mismo tiempo se desencadenan en las mejores desiciones, experiencias y decisiones que te puede dar la vida. Y más cuando el amor esta presente. -Fanfic con Yowamushi Pedal.- Y dedicado a Terashima-san. Autora y amiga que admiro por su sinceridad.
Holaaaaap!
Buenas noches chicas, tiempo sin pasarme por aquí.  
Perdón por eso, pero mi vida ha sido una constante de sube y baja de emociones, (sobre todo esta ultima semana). De antemano, una disculpa por no responder a los reviews que me han dejado en segundas oportunidades, soy una mala persona por eso :( lo siento, mis actividades en serio me comen la cabeza.

Pronto continuare la historia, es solo que son tantos personajes, tantas parejas que quiero dedicarles el tiempo necesario a cada una para que la trama sea entendible, fluida y se liguen perfectamente bien como lo he tenido en mi cabeza…

Pero buenooo pasemos a cosas más felices…!  
Esta micro historia como d capítulos, esta dedicada a mi Arakita personal (como actualmente la llamo, y para los que vieron Yowamushi pedal, sabrán a lo que me refiero) por su cumpleaños número 50 :v

Mi preciosa Terashima-san…, eres la bendición más bonita que Dios, Oha Asa, la Vida y demás me ha dado, me comprendes como nadie en el mundo y aunque somos muy distintas e implosionas de la nada porque te encanta la combustión espontanea xD quiero decirte que en la medida en que la vida me lo permita, estaré allí para ti… te amo como no tienes idea y agradezco mucho a todas las deidades haberte puesto en mi camino…

Espero te guste este pequeño mini regalo, que te dedico desde lo más profundo de mi corazón junto con aquella canción que te dedique…

Gracias por existir en mi mundo…

Te ama Mely Wolf.

Pd: Si ven a un Arakita, sabrán de antemano que es ella :v

* * *

-1-

La primera semana de las vacaciones de verano, siempre traía consigo, en el distrito de Tokyo el movimiento masivo de sus ciudadanos, que eran invitados por al onda del calor y la emoción de los días libres a rodar por las carreteras, buscando nuevas aventuras a aquellos que tienen pareja, visitando familiares lejanos o, sencillamente, ir a la playa y disfrutar de aquel sol tan brillante, jugando en la arena con la compañía de los amigos, si.

Aquella mañana de verano, invitaba incluso a las sorpresas.

Midorima Shintarou era bien conocido –sobre todo por sus senpais- como un abusador, por obligar siempre a quien consideraba su mejor amigo –aunque muchas veces lo negara con un sonrojo en la cara, que le restaba credibilidad a su negativa- a jalar de aquella máquina de tortura como también llamaban a la carretilla. Pero ese día, no tenía al chico halcón para que jalara de él, no. Esta vez, tenia que acompañar a su excéntrico hermano mayor a casa de ese _alguien_ que tantas veces se ha negado en admitir que le gusta, -porque si había algo de lo poco que tenían en común era que compartían el mismo astro zodiacal- y vaya que si era una suerte, porque ¿quién podría entender a un cáncer, si no era otro cáncer? y más aun ¡Si ambos habían nacido el mismo día, ja! Hasta parecía que su madre había planeado dichos nacimientos en la misma fecha para ahorrarse gastos extras en dos fiestas de cumpleaños en distintos meses.

Aun así, estaba más que claro que para su hermano, aquel joven de cabellos y ojos azul oscuro era el causante de sus fantasías a la luz del día o el protagonista de sus más profundos sueños a media noche, y eso, lo sabía mejor que nadie, sabría reconocer dicha actitud porque le sucedía lo mismo con el portador del ojo de halcón, aunque claro, nunca lo admitiría.

-Recuérdame porque vine. – se ajusta los lentes, en un gesto ligeramente molesto por hacerlo caminar con semejante calor.

-Porque él nos invito, y cuando digo que nos invito, es porque desea conocer a alguno de mis hermanos, y ya que el mayor se encuentra viviendo en el extranjero, pues eres el único que queda. – responde con voz pastosa, sujetando su largo cabello con una liga. – Además, se lo debo, él siempre ha venido a nuestra casa cuando lo he invitado. Y tú me debes el favor.

Midorima chista sin decir nada, es por eso que odia pedir favores, -sobre todo cuando podría estar en las albercas junto al peli-negro bajo la excusa de "te acompaño porque no dejabas de insistir"- pero en aquella ocasión era urgente, el cumpleaños de Takao estaba cerca y él simplemente no tenía ideas sobre que obsequiarle.

-Es irónico que nunca hemos conocido a nuestros… _compañeros_. – menciona, sabiendo que su hermano podrá interpretar la manera amorosa en que se ha negado en llamarlos.

Y es verdad, el destino se había encargado hasta ese momento, que ninguno de los dos tuviera la oportunidad de conocer al chico del cual su hermano ha estado enamorado. Aunque hablaban de sus amores entre ellos –en el idioma tsundere- las competencias, los viajes a los entrenamientos o los fines de semana en que su hermano no llegaba a casa por visitar al alumno de Hakogaku, se sumaban a la lista de pretextos para que dichos encuentros nunca se concretaran.

-¿Ya casi llegamos? – pregunto impaciente Midorima, apresurando el paso.

-Si, estamos cerca. - respondió con voz pastosa, ignorando el tono de molestia de su hermano menor.

Aun así el As de Shutoku no pudo evitar alzar una ceja cuando se dio cuenta que la dirección en la que era guiado, era por mucho conocido por él también; por un instante, una descabellada idea se le cruzo por la mente oprimiéndole el pecho.

-¿Estas seguro que es la dirección correcta? –pregunto, esperando que su hermano le dijera que aquel camino tan solo era un atajo, o cualquier otra cosa que calmara su corazón.

-Es por aquí, ya he venido muchas veces. – caminó de manera más apresurada, no importándole que su hermano notara el matiz de ansiedad y emoción con la que se movía su cuerpo.

Pero Shintaro quedo totalmente petrificado cuando observo la casa donde se habían detenido. Aquella puerta de caoba con un vitral multicolorido frente a ellos, ha sido cruzada por él infinidades de veces desde que entro a la preparatoria.

Por lo que dicho hogar tenía que ser de un solo dueño. Mismo dueño de su corazón.

Su pecho se comprimió más al sopesar la maraña mental que ya tenía en su cabeza al preguntarse si Takao conocía a su hermano, y si era así: ¿de donde?, ¿desde cuando? Y peor aún, ¿sentirá lo mismo que su hermano siente por él?.

Tenso los puños. Tantos esfuerzos acosando a los pretendientes de Takao para que este no viera a nadie más que a él y resulta que su hermano sería su mayor rival;

Por qué diablos de todas las cosas de las que siempre hablaba Kazunari, ¿¡tenía que callarse precisamente esta!?

El gesto sombrío y la mirada perdida de Shintaro no pasó desapercibida por el peli-largo que lo miraba con extrañes y preocupación, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera mencionar la primera interrogante, la puerta delante de ellos se abrió.

-¡Ohayou¡ ¿Quién… ¿¡S-Shin chan!? –aquellos ojos azules tan abiertos de la impresión se toparon con los suyos. -¿Q-Qué haces aquí? –sonrió con emoción.

-Y-Yo… bueno…

-Kazu-chan ¿quién es? –una segunda voz, igual de alegre, hizo acto de presencia. Unas manos se posaron en los hombros de Takao, y una cabeza se asomo por su lado derecho. -¡Maki-chaaaaaaaan! –grito de pronto, empujando con brusquedad a Takao hacia un lado, corriendo a los brazos del peli verde más bajo estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo que el otro simplemente ignoro.

-Jinpachi… me asfixias. – murmuro quejándose, presa del afecto (que no le desagradaba).

-Mooo, no deberías ser tan grosero con semejante belleza Maki-chan. – menciona con una sonrisa cruzándole de oreja a oreja, demasiado feliz como para ofenderse.

-Shin chan… - nombro Takao, captando la atención de los demás- me dijiste que hoy tenias un compromiso con tu hermano…

-…Porque iría a visitar a un amigo… - de pronto, los cuatro abrieron los ojos asombrados, mirándose mutuamente.

Por mucho era la coincidencia más loca que podía tener un grupo de personas.

* * *

-2-

Los tés helados ya hacen puesto en la pequeña mesa de centro en medio de la sala. Nadie ha dicho nada aun, como si aun no se creyeran que aquello realmente estaba sucediendo.

-Así que… -Takao fue el primero en romper el hielo. – Tu eres el hermano de Midorima, que al mismo tiempo es el ¿amigo-rival de mi hermano?

-Eso parece… -sonrió nervioso, rascándose una mejilla de lo más incomodo. –Pero, permíteme presentarme, mi nombres es Makishima Yusuke y estudio en la escuela Sohoku, un gusto conocerte Takaocchi.

- _¿Takaocchi?_ – pensaron los otros dos hermanos.

-¿Makishima?- .- preguntó lo obvio el ojo de halcón, mientras Jinpachi aún no salía de su asombro. Reconocía perfectamente a esa altísima persona, lo había visto infinidades de veces por fotografías –tomadas a escondidas por su hermano- que siempre le mandaba por móvil o mostraba en sus interminables llamadas por Skype- pero si Shin-chan se apellida Midorima.

-Es una historia bastante complicada. – respondió Shintarou con los brazos cruzados.

-En realidad no tanto, si se las resumes. –contradice el segundo peliverde con voz pastosa.

-Yo siempre pensé que solo tenías una hermana menor Shin chan – se cruza de brazos, frunciendo el ceño, levemente molesto. –Se supone que somos amigos, y no eres capaz de contarme este tipo de cosas.

 _¡Justo en la As zone!_ Piensa Makishima, al ver a Midorima casí convertido en piedra.

-¿Y qué me dices tú? ¡No me habías mencionado tampoco que no eras hijo único! –reto Midorima.

-¡Claro que sí! Te dije que tenía solo un hermano mayor que además estaba en el club de ciclismo. A veces comienzo a creer que en serio me ignoras cuando te hablo y no solo lo finges. –menciona levemente decepcionado.

-Eso te pasa por ser tan arrogante Shintarocchi… - dijo, recargando el rostro en su mano, tomando su bebida.

Kazunari tapo su boca con sus manos evitando su estruendosa risa salir, mientras que Jinpachi, solo admiro sonriente y asombrado la escena. Su Maki-chan era brutalmente sincero incluso con los de su misma sangre.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? - afila la mirada hacia su dirección- No hubiera sido más fácil decirme: "deseo presentarte a Jinpachi." En lugar de, "te voy a cobrar el favor" – Makishima tose estrepitosamente, golpeándose el pecho.

Toudou se sonroja, recargando su rostro en las palmas de sus manos; Mira a Makishima , sonriendo ampliamente cual felino.

-Así que… ¿Maki chan estaba emocionado por presentarme, eh? Pero claro, como no hacerlo ¡si soy fabulosamente hermoso! –señala con el dedo en punta, acomodando sus cabello cual princeso.

 _Igualito a Kazunari_ , piensa Shintaro, ahora entiende porque son hermanos.

- _Hijo de la… -_ frunce el ceño. Su hermano olvida que el posee una lengua igual de venenosa que la suya. –¡Ah! Clarooo... el favor, ese donde te acompañe a buscar…

-¡ESE ES SECRETO DE ESTADO! –vocifera, un golpe demasiado bajo para su orgullo tsundere.

-Igual era secreto lo otro. -menciona calmo- y no te importo revelarlo, así que **supongo** no te importara que lo mencione yo tampoco. –alza las manos, quitándole importancia al asunto, pero con mucha pizca de venganza.

Las risas estridentes de los dos azabaches frente a ellos interrumpen su batalla. Ambos peliverdes se sonrojan avergonzados, por un momento, habían olvidado que tenían público en frente como para comenzar el bullying mutuo como lo hacen a menudo en la comodidad de su hogar.

-L-Lo siento… - dice primero Takao, limpiándose la lagrimita que sale de su ojo izquierdo. –Pero estoy realmente interesado sobre el favor que te pidió Shin chan…

Midorima vuelve a mirar a su hermano con reproche, no sabe que la curiosidad –y paciencia- de Takao es infinita, al punto de tornarse insistentemente fastidioso si no le dice las cosas.

Yuusuke alza los hombros, aquel comentario se le fue de las manos y lo reconoce, sonriéndole otra vez nervioso a manera de disculpas.

-Aun así…- Jinpachi toma la palabra ya recompuesto. –Realmente estamos interesados en su historia familiar… y no te preocupes Kazu-chan, Maki chan tampoco suele decirme mucho de su vida privada, pese a que yo, siempre le hablo de la mía.

-Ese es tu problema, Toudou…

-¡Maki chaaan! – dramatiza dolido.

Cuando su madre, Kamiya Yuki tenía la edad de 17 años, conoció al que sería al padre de sus dos primeros hijos y su primer amor. Propio de la adolescencia y en un acto de rebeldía, a escondidas se casó muy enamorada a la edad de 19 años, cuando decidió escapar de sus padres con él en un arranque de romanticismo.

A los 20 años, nació su primogénito Jun, y luego de 3 años, nació Yusuke; para ese entonces, el matrimonio Makishima estaba en un estado delicado que termino por colapsar en un divorcio cuando Yuki descubrió la infidelidad de su marido.

Destrozada y en profunda tristeza, se divorció, trabajando duro para poder sacar adelante a sus dos hijos, pues avergonzada, no se atrevía a regresar a casa de sus padres, pese a que estos les recordaba que no importaba el pasado, era su hija, la amaban y seria recibida con los brazos abiertos junto con sus nietos. Aun así, ella siguió negándose, abogando que se haría responsable de sus propios errores.

Pero con lo que no contaba, es que la soledad que traía consigo aquellas noches que pasaba sola en su cama -cuyo tamaño estaba destinado a un matrimonio feliz- desencadenó la siguiente –y mejor- locura en la que se habría envuelto en su vida.

Luego de una larga y agotadora jornada de trabajo, los compañeros de Yuki, habían tenido la magnifica idea de celebrar el cumpleaños de su colega Midorima Yashiro, un hombre alto, de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos color azul ocultos tras unos lentes.

El joven Yashiro, 7 años mayor que ella, era una persona seria y bastante excéntrica, pues creía en la buena fortuna y algo llamado el "Oha Asa" cargando siempre consigo algún objeto extraño que _eso_ dictara para su signo, aun así era también bastante amable, caballeroso y solitario, por lo que le sorprendió que aceptara semejante invitación.

Durante el convivio, ambos hicieron buena química, ella era más alegre y abierta durante la reunión, él más bien callado y recto, pero aun así era capaz de escuchar atentamente lo que las demás personas comentaba, intervenía solo cuando era realmente necesario hacerlo, reía cuando contaban un chiste o un anécdota y se tornaba serio cuando la conversación así lo ameritaba.

No supo en que momento, la celebración paso de estar entre 15 personas ebrias, a solo estar ellos dos, y lo peor de todo, es que lo único que ella podía recordar en esos momentos por culpa de los efectos del alcohol, es ser arrastrada hacia la parte trasera de un elegante automóvil, ser recostada en una cómoda cama y quedarse poco a poco dormida hablando incoherencias con aquella persona que la había acogido.

Eso, hasta que todo volvió a su memoria dos semanas después, sentada en el retrete de su casa viendo la prueba de embarazo que marcaba positivo. No pudo evitar llorar, otra metida de pata que cometía en de por si su ya difícil y caótica vida. Apoyo sus codos en sus piernas y su rostro entre sus manos, para llorar con ganas y evitar ser escuchada por sus dos pequeños hijos y espantarlos.

Había olvidado por completo aquella noche, en la que tan necesitada de amor y con mucha ganas de sexo, se levanto a mitad de la madrugada y se coló en la cama de su compañero, él también mareado bajo los efectos del licor, pero aun conservando algunos de sus sentidos, le cuestiono si es que acaso ella se sentía mal, o simplemente quería volver a casa, Yuki no respondió, solo se limito a lanzarse a sus brazos y demandarle un beso profundo. Yashiro se había negado como un cabellero, pero también era humano, sentía y sobre todo la quería, y pensando que ella le correspondía, dejo llevar; pero no era así, al menos nunca lo había visto como algo más que un simple compañero de trabajo.

Pese a todo, ella no recordaba que en el acto sexual él fuera brusco, si no todo lo contrario, había sido tan considerado, que ni siquiera había dejado marcas en su cuerpo, por eso es que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, al menos hasta ahora, que también entendía, porque durante todas esas dos semanas, él se mostraba distante, arrepentido y triste.

Yuki lloro en el pecho de Yashiro, sintiéndose segura y protegida por un hombre que la amaba profundamente, con sus valores familiares tan bien sembrados, que tener una aventura, no encajaba en su perfecta ecuación. Él se prometió ese día que cuidaría de ellos, de todos ellos y que le enamoraría como correspondía. Posteriormente formalizaron su relación, llamando al pequeñito, Shintario, y 10 más tarde, concibieron a la que sería la última miembro de los ahora Midorima, Kaoru.

Takao y Toudou miraron sonriente a ambos hermanos, que durante el relato, se turnaban para contarlo. Las galletitas y bebidas se habían acabado, quedando solo migajas regadas por toda la mesita. Ninguno mencionaba nada, por lo que Midorima y Makishima comenzaban a incomodarse.

-Y bien… - pauso Makishima, incitando a algunos de los hermanos a hablar.

-¿Y bien que? – respondió Toudou, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Ya puedes estar feliz, Jinpachi, ahora ya sabes un poco más de mí. – sonrió también un poco feliz por haber contado parte de su historia familiar sin sentirse obligado.

-Si estoy bastante conforme, por ahora…

-Pero lo que no entiendo… - capto la atención. – Es porque Shin-chan y Shima-chan tiene el apellido diferente, es decir, tu mamá ya esta casada, lo lógico es que todos portaran el mismo apellido…

-Eso es porque mis hermanos decidieron no hacerlo. – respondió inmediatamente Midorima.

-Aunque las cosas no funcionaran para nuestros padres, mi papá siempre ha sido una persona responsable con Juncchi y conmigo, a su manera, es… _cariñoso_ , y cada que puede nos visita, a veces nos hemos quedado con él en su otro hogar, incluso se lleva bien con Shintarocchi y Kaorucchi…

-Menos mal que las cosas resultaron mejor para tu madre de lo esperado Maki-chan…

-Eso es porque mi padre hizo todo lo humanamente posible para la conquista…-se ajusto los lentes orgulloso.

-Pero los más afortunados somos Juncchi y yo, que tenemos tres padres… - movió tres de sus dedos divertido, sonriendo feliz a Shintaro, que le devolvió el gesto.

Takao no pudo evitar sonreír también, feliz, su Shin-chan había crecido con una familia más grande de lo esperada, unida y amorosa, que se apoyaban sin importar las circunstancias de la vida.

-Y ahora mi duda es… ¿Por qué Jinpachi tiene un apellido diferente al de Takaocchi? – cuestiono a los dos hermanos frente a él.

-Nuestra historia familiar no están fascinante como la tuya Maki-chan… - Kazunari nota ese ligero cambio de timbre en la voz de su hermano mayor. Acaso el estaba _¿celoso?_ – Mi padre falleció cuando yo tenía tan solos 6 meses de gestación. Así que por obvias razones nunca lo conocí, lo único que se de él es porque mi madre me lo ha contado, también se que a ella la adoraba, y que estaba muy emocionado por mi nacimiento, lamentablemente, las malas decisiones de una persona adicta truncaron su sueño, que bajo el afecto de la drogas asesino a mi padre, por quitarle su dinero.

-Hasta donde nos contaron, el sujeto inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, algunas personas se acercaron para ayudar al papá de Jin-chan pero fue demasiado tarde. Él tipo se entrego a la policía y le pidió perdón a nuestra madre de rodillas, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. – conto calmado, aminorando la gravedad del relato.

-Mamá pensó que nunca podría reponerse a ese dolor. Hasta que llego mi papá, el papá de Kazu-chan. Al principio dice que estaba abrumada por sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, que era como traicionar a mi padre, pero una noche tuvo un sueño, en el que él le hablaba y le decía que no se preocupara, que él mismo había decidió poner a ese hombre en su camino, para que volviera a ser amada como alguna vez él la amo… - ambos peliverdes se quedaron callados observando detenidamente a Toudou en busca de algún signo de nostalgia. – Y eso es todo… -sonrió para tranquilizarlos. –No se puede extrañar a alguien a quien no conociste, lo único que se es que nuestro padre hace feliz a nuestra madre y nos ama a nosotros por igual, ambos somos sus hijos aunque no llevemos la misma sangre. Si no quise cambiar mi apellido, es porque me gusta tener un recuerdo del padre que también me amo… -respondió feliz.

Makishima sonrió de igual manera cerrando los ojos ante aquella respuesta. Era cierto que Jinpachi es una persona que presumía de sus múltiples cualidades y virtudes –que tampoco eran mentira pero que no le daría el gusto de reconocérselas- aun así, la que más le gustaba por mucho, era aquella nobleza que pocos eran capaz de observar gracias a su tan brillante personalidad, por lo que le gustaba sentirse especial por ser de los pocos.

-Ya se acabaron las bebidas, iré por más… -Takao anuncio, levantándose del almohadón donde habían permanecido sentados las ultimas 3 hrs.

-Yo te ayudo… -se levanto Makishima.

-No, no te preocupes, eres el invitado…

-No es ninguna molestia, además necesito estirarme…

Kazunari se retiro a la cocina seguido de Yusuke, dejando a los dos otros dos sentados en la sala con el ceño fruncido y las miradas serias.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Takao servía agua de limón en una enorme jarra con hielo y Makishima buscaba los ingredientes para preparar su ya famoso aperitivo.

-No tenias que hacerlo… -repitió por millonésima vez.

-Ya te dije que no es ninguna molestia Takaocchi… - coloco el sartén en la estufa, encendiendo el fuego.

-¿En serio sabes cocinar? – se sienta en el desayunador, mirando alegremente la escena.

-¡Me encanta! Tu solo observa, preparare unas tostadas araña. –sonrió, aunque para el poseedor del ojo de halcón esa sonrisa le causo un escalofrió que le recorrió la espina dorsal, parecía más como si estuviera feliz porque pronto cometería un asesinato.

Makishima, destapo la botella de vinagre balsámico, vertiendo una considerable cantidad del liquido en el sartén que rápidamente comenzó a hervir, posteriormente coloco varias rebanadas de pan, echándole queso encima, que gracias al calor, se derritió, le puso calabacín que rallo rápidamente en una perfecta redondones formando el cuerpo, coloco las aceitunas, las anchoas formando las patas, aceitunas negras en representación de los ojos y por último un poquito más vinagre balsámico.

-¡Tadaaaah! –Exclamo, cuando hizo suficientes tostadas arañas, mostrándole el plato con su perfecta creación.

Al instante Takao le robo una sonrisa, al reírse muy contento, aplaudiéndole con emoción.

–Wooow ¡realmente tiene buena pinta Shima-chan! ¿Puedo tomar una? –Makishima asintió con la cabeza mencionándole un _adelante_. Takao tomo una de esas arañitas dándole un pequeño mordisco, sus ojos se iluminaron y seguido de eso, dio dos mordidas más. -¡Esta delicioso! –dijo con emoción y sinceridad. – Realmente eres bueno en esto Shima-chan, si hubiera sido Midorima, lo más probable es que ahorita estuviera reviviendo a Lord Voldemort.

Makishima rio con fuerza.

-O peor aun, estuviera incendiándose tu cocina. –Ahora Takao le siguió con su estruendosa risa.

-No creo que sea peor eso que revivir a Voldemort, creo que tienes que ordenar tus prioridades Shima-chan.

Siguieron con las bromas, riendo mucho más dentro de la cocina, lo que no era una señal de agrado para los otros dos que esperaban en la sala.

-¿ _De que diablos se estarán riendo?_ –Pensaron al mismo tiempo, ambos con el ceño fruncido.

Sumergidos bajo una sensación tensa, el silencio de la habitación se empezaba a tornar incomodo. Midorima nunca ha sido bueno iniciando conversaciones -al menos eso es lo que le había dicho su hermano- por lo que recobro la compostura, acomodo su cabello y sonrió, mirando al peliverde, que solo se limito a verlo con el rabillo del ojo, con los brazos cruzados sin apartar su vista del pasillo que daba a la cocina.

-Así que… tu y mi hermanito van en la misma escuela ¿no?

-Si.

-Y también están juntos en el club de baloncesto…

-Así es… -acomodo sus lentes.

Las risas de aquel par seguían escuchándose a la misma distancia, Midorima sin perder la compostura apretó su hombro con fuerza en un claro ataque de celos y agradeció que Toudou no tuviera el ojo de halcón con el cual pudiera ser atrapado.

-Parece que… aquellos dos se están llevando bastante bien… ¿verdad? –dijo con un claro y amargo sabor de boca que no paso desapercibido por el As del baloncesto.

-¿Qué signo eres?

-¿Eh? –aquello tomo a Jinpachi por sorpresa. – Leo… ¿por qué?

-Jum… ya veo. –acomodo sus lentes. - Leo es el signo más dominante del zodiaco. También es creativo, extrovertido, generoso, bondadoso, fiel y cariñoso. Les gusta la aventura, el lujo y la comodidad. Tienen ambición, fuerza, valentía, independencia y total seguridad en sus capacidades. No suelen tener dudas sobre qué hacer. Son líderes sin complicaciones, saben dónde quieren llegar y ponen todo su empeño, energía y creatividad en conseguir su objetivo. No temen los obstáculos y más bien crecen ante ellos. En general son buenos, idealistas e inteligentes. Aunque dentro de los defectos de leo es que son extremadamente orgullosos, si se entristecen se cierran solos en su burbuja, se aíslan y desean morir hasta que la tormenta pase, **son muy celosos** – afianza- aunque no siempre lo demuestran porque tiene una imagen que cuidar… no es así ¿Jinpachi? – mira el peli-negro-azulado quien se ha quedado con la boca abierta, y los ojos hechos platos. Midorima sonríe con petulancia al dar tan perfecta descripción.

Jinpachi ríe, mucho, aplaudiendo por semejante descripción.

-Vayaaa, eres realmente bueno Mido-chan, me has descrito al pie de la letra. Pero no es mi culpa haber nacido tan hermoso y con tantas cualidades.- ríe de nuevo, acomodando su cabello para terminar con una pose perfecta.

Midorima sonríe ante la adulación y reacción del otro, ahora entiende porque ambos son hermanos.

-Seré sincero contigo. Quiero a tu hermano… para mi y solo para mi. –se justa los lentes nuevamente con aire de superioridad. Toudou enrojece agresivamente ante semejante ataque de honestidad. –Se que puedo confiar en ti, en que no le dirás nada acerca de nuestra conversación hasta que este totalmente seguro de dar el siguiente paso. Lo que quiero saber es, si tengo oportunidades con tu hermano y si no es así, quiero una lista detallada sobre las cosas que le gustan, pienso enamorarlo, porque yo siempre hago todo lo humanamente posible para lograr mis objetivos. –declara benevolente.

-Vaya, mi hermano tiene razón, realmente eres una persona arrogante. –sonríe también con orgullo. -Aunque en el buen sentido, me agrada mucho esa seguridad que tienes. – se miran a los ojos con complicidad, en un dialogo de confianza que solo ellos entienden. –Entonces también seré honesto contigo, Kazu-chan tiene pretendientes, siempre los tiene y actualmente no le gusta nadie, así que tienes altas posibilidades con él. –miente, sabe de sobra que su hermano se muere por ese introvertido peliverde, pero tampoco quiere dejarle el camino fácil. Con sus próximos movimientos, pretende medir si aquel chico es realmente digno del corazón de su Kazunari.

-Podrías…. Ya sabes… darme tu número de móvil, por si tengo alguna duda para con él, preguntarte. – disfraza sus intenciones de pedir ayuda. Aunque Toudou perceptivo como Takao capta bien el mensaje.

-Claro, sin problemas. –Ambos sonríen cómplices, sin percatarse de los espectadores que ya están con ellos. Ninguno ha escuchado la conversación anterior, pero no les agrada para nada la manera en que se sonríen y lo bien que parecen estarse llevando y entenderse.

Para cuando se percatan, un postre de mousse, unas arañitas y la bebida ya han sido puestas sobre la mesita. Makishima no ha quitado su misma expresión simplona de siempre ante lo sucedido, pero Takao si muestra su cara de molestia sin importarle nada más.

Al caer la noche, ambos peliverdes ya se han despedido de sus hermanos favoritos, y los pelinegros se sonríen felices aun parados en la entrada esperando que aquellas siluetas desaparezcan por el camino, aquella tarde ha sido más agradable de lo esperado y aun callados, ambos tienen el mismo pensamiento, pronto, desean ser llamados cuñados.

Aunque lo que no sabe Takao, es que un plan de conquista se esta cuajando justo a su lado.

* * *

Esto ha sido todo por hoy…!  
En la semana subiré el próximo capitulo… espérenlo ;D  
Y no olviden:

#LasAbuSonVidayAmor  
#PorUnMundoLLenoDeMásAbus

Abrazos y mordidas…  
Mely Wolf ~

#AbuAbuAbuAbu


End file.
